Styffen Chillberg
Styffen Chillberg is the clan member of Chillberg Island. He made his first appearance near the 20th of March 2013, when it was announced that Chillberg Island has been released. He's always seen with Itty, his dhreller. He will tell you to just call him Chillberg ''and that he set up a shop in Chillberg Island after discovering a mineral called Taroudium that he uses for all his work now. He is always standing all by himself flipping a coin from one hand to the other. Others say it's not a coin, but a piece of Taroudium. Story Little envious that '''Styffen' was to go over the terms of agreement with a sea Rogue of the Smisse clan, he left with haste. The Smisse didn’t seem to agree and started chasing him. He tried to escape him by sailing through the Mist Sea, feared by all sailors. After drifting for many days without destination, he reached a more open part, with a fresh and vigorous breeze. Afar Styffen could see an island. White, bright, magnificent. Members of his crew whispered that they found a celestial island. Other more pessimistic ones thought they were dead for a while and were finally reaching the shore of the sailors Incarnam… The closer they got, the colder it became. they finally realized that what they first thought were clouds and sand was indeed snow and ice! The most intriguing was the tower visible far away, that seemed to be standing right in the middle of the island. It was the only trace of civilization. The rest was all snow and ice as far as the eye can see. This tower would have to be their destination on the land. It was an old site, completely frozen, probablypredating Ogrest Chaos. He could already picture quantities of old treasures filling their holds, and feel the kamas in his pockets. It took them several days to reach an anchorage place. Most of the shores were only made of reefs and high ice cliffs, as if the sea once violently rose and froze. It was just impossible to land on these shores! The only place available was what they now call the Chillberg Ice Floe. Once they finally landed, it took them even longer to prepare warm clothes and secure an area thick enough in ice to build a camp. Right where you can now find his Friss Quay. Luckily, the holds of the “Albatrocious” were full of rum and dried snappers, enough to feed the complete crew for at least two month. But there was also a very succulent local fauna, with a skin adapted to the climate, they looked like polar Bliblis; He called them Brrrblis. And still no autochthones to be seen. Looked like there was nobody leaving there besides the frozen snouts. He started to realize that this island was not already recorded. He visited many harbors and tavern and heard many stories talking about crazy creatures, but never had he heard about polar Bliblis living on a frozen island, never! And surely not on the Mist Sea, not even from Jeremy Thomaniac. Agreeing with himself, and as captain of the ship, he decided that it was his duty to name these lands, so he called them the Chillberg Ice Floe, and the island itself Chillberg Island. In about two weeks, they already had built shelters and a proud shop. they were finally ready to explore. For the whole duration of their settling, his crewmen found their marks in the mists, and knew how to reach more known seas across the mist wall. He sent half of his crew to establish a shipping road to his island. Meanwhile, they set to conquer the heart of the lands. They first followed the shores to the north, north-west. Their progression was quickly stopped by a particularly big group of Brrrblis, gathered around what seemed to be their moody leader. The only female they came across. This Brrrbley Spears as they decided to call her convinced them to turn back to the Chillberg Ice Floe. Exploration to the north center of the island was also rather short: their progress was stopped by ice cliffs and a huge crevasse… It was so large and deep that even a Pandawa wouldn’t be able to throw anyone on the other side. Moral was running low. A month had gone since they first set foot on the island, and still nothing to exploit. And this inaccessible tower looking down on us… But he could still feel it: something worthy was just up for grabs! Hidden in the warmth of his jacket, his loyal but not so young drheller suddenly left the comfort of the Brrrbliskin. All Enutrofs will tell you, always follow a well-trained drheller. When he saw his wagging muzzle, he knew deep inside that he found something. His instinct didn’t let him down! He put his loyal Itty on the ground. The crew gathered around him, eyes full of hope. At first a little hesitating, Itty started circling farther and farther. He then stopped directly in front of an ice block that looked anything but unusual. However, paw high, straight gaze and tail; there was no room for doubt: this block contained a rare mineral. He already considered him talented when it came to finding mines, but finding one that cannot even be seen, this required capacities from another world! Only Itty and uncle Chillberg could make it happen! Intrigued, they started to examine and take samples of the suspicious ice block. He put Itty back in the warmth of his jacket and focused on the new task. Back in Friss Quay they melted the ice, filtering the water through various filtering systems to collect even the smallest particle that could hide in there. The reward came rather quickly – an impressive amount ofsilver mineral could be found in the filters. No surprise that they couldn’t be seen through the shiny ice! They tested them and the results were fascinating! Sweet and salty at the same time, with a fruity and woody savor, the mineral had incredible flavors! When put in contact with heat, it could mirror almost 10 times the energy it received. Rubbed on the skin, if made it soft and clean, and gave you comfortable warmth. The properties were as numerous as diversified, even with the smallest amount of mineral, and he couldn’t list them all! He thanks Itty for the day he tamed him with Twixler Candies and made him his pet! This rare and precious mineral, undoubtedly source of his future fortune, he called it Chillbergium. Only much later did he discover that it was already discovered centuries before and called Taroudium. But that’s another story. After much analysis around the camp, they discovered that most of the ice field was actually full of this mineral. This explained why the water made out of the snow and ice that they were drinking and using for cooking could heat so fast, and why Brrrblimeat tasted so good. A test with more filtered water revealed that the meat wasn’t that good after all, and particularly fat and fibrous. If the surface was full of Chillbergium, the subsoil probably hid kilometers of veins! They had to dig. The first mine was established north, north-east, close to where Itty first discovered the mineral. Extraction weren’t as profitable as he had hoped, and he asked his crew to stop when they reached a layer of ice so thin that They could see the water of the Mist Sea through. He decided to let Itty show them the way to the next deposit. A second mine was created north-east, and what a mine it was! Right upon digging the first meters did they already found nuggets, which quickly became fragments! The crew was still limited, so he waited for the return of the Albatrocious to reorganize the team, following the purest Enutrof principles. As soon as the ship arrived he swapped the crews and, after the usual maintenance, sent the ship to bring back all the resources required to build a proper mine, as well as the tools necessary to make use of it, for the cheapest possible cost, and prepare trading opportunities for the mineral on the continent. The trading route was now well established, and the resources didn’t take long to arrive. The mine was built in a record time, and they quickly started digging deeper in the ice. The first deliveries were shipped to their clients, and each day new orders arrived. Always more hungry for wealth, he pushed the mine to its maximum, digging deeper and deeper. And that turned out to be his greatest mistake… Digging always deeper made them go TOO deep. They woke an ancestral evil. One day, or maybe a night, miners left the mine, terrorized by something inside. It was hard to make something coherent out of their tales, but he soon didn’t need further stories: creatures made of rocks and ice started to pour from the mine. Surprisingly, they weren’t aggressive outside the mine, however when they tried to go in, pushing further and getting close to their richest vein, their reaction changed in an instant. But the most terrifying was the fact that they were eating his mineral! Some miners say that one of these ice cracklers leads the others from the center of their mine. A colossal creature, immune to any attacks… The following week, rumors of the appearance had spread and reached the continent. The next ship brought its load of adventurers. They came to him and introduced themselves as members of the Hunters’ Guild. They came for the sake of hunting, fame and trophies. As long as they didn’t touch his mineral and could rid him of these cracklers, he granted them free access to the Chillberg Ice Floe. But this also is another story… Category:Clan Member